1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nailer having a device for adjusting the driving depth of a nail.
2. Description of the Related Art
A previously known method for adjusting the level difference between the head of a nail drived by a nailer and the surface of a member-to-be-drived, i.e. driving depth is proposed in JP-A-10-286784. In this known method, the distance between the tip of a push lever in contact with the member-to-be-drived and the tip of the driver blade at a lower dead point, i.e. the projecting quantity S of the driver blade can be made adjustable.
FIG. 7 shows the state where a push lever 15 has been pressed to an member-to-be-drived 12 in order to make a driving operation in a drived status of a nailer having a conventional driving depth adjusting device. The push lever 15, an adjuster 6 and a push lever 16 (hereinafter, these three components are correctively referred to as “a push lever 5”) is raised against the load of a spring 17 which is always urged toward the member-to-be-drived 12, and is further raised in engagement with a switch arm 18. When the touching surface 19 of the push lever 16 is touched to the touching surface 31 of a push lever guide, the push lever 5 stops to ascend. When a switch 3 is pulled, the driver blade 1 is dropped to drive a nail 2, thereby determining the driving depth by a projecting quantity S from the tip 13 of the push lever 15 to the tip 11 of the driver blade 1. Since the push lever 16 is screw-engaged with the adjuster 6, the adjuster 6 is rotated beforehand to expand/contract the push lever 5. In this way, the driver blade projecting quantity S in nail driving is determined, thereby adjusting the driving depth. The adjuster 6, as shown in FIG. 8, includes a wrenching portion 7 employed in assembling and a gripping portion 28 for rotation of the adjuster (hereinafter referred to simply “gripping portion”) employed in adjusting the driving depth. The adjuster 6 is generally manufactured by machining or resin molding.